


Creating a Monster

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Rodney wished for a different lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating a Monster

Every so often, Rodney wished for a different lover.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with John, no. In fact, in just about every way, John was the perfect lover - strong, gentle, loving, but with that spark and snap of two very distinct personalities.

But the very things that made John such a good lover was part of the reason that Rodney occasionally wished for another. One not so gentle, one who would just take what he wanted.

One who would make Rodney bend to his will, at least for a little while.

He didn't know how to let John know what he wanted, and he feared that just telling him would send John running for the hills. And even while he wanted more, he didn't want to lose what he already had.

Shaking his head in disgust at himself, he went back to what he did best - solving problems and fixing other people's stupid mistakes. It had been a long three days as they had battled a flood in the lower level, and letting his thoughts loose was a bad thing. He needed to focus on what - and who - was in front of him.

"Maybe you can explain to me, Kavanaugh, just what happened here? I put you in charge of _sewer systems_ and you manage to break them. I'd demote you, but I can't think of anything lower for you to work on!"

"It's not my fault! The technology is ten thousand years old - it just _broke_. Surely you've heard of that? Or does that not happen in your little world?" Kavanaugh had that look on his face, the one that made Rodney want to smack him.

"Of course things break, idiot. That's why you were in charge of it in the first place - you're supposed to catch it before it happens." John slipped into the lab behind Kavanaugh, totally derailing the head of steam that Rodney was building up. Dammit. "Now, get out of my sight before I manage to think of something worse than _sewage_ to make you do!"

Kavanaugh bit back the retort he clearly wanted to make, and turned to leave. Seeing John, he smirked back over his shoulder at Rodney. "Want a little time with your _boyfriend_, McKay? Maybe he can get that stick out of your ass."

Rodney's stomach hit the floor. They weren't as careful as they could be, but he thought they'd done a better job of hiding their relationship. John, after all, still had to worry about stupid regulations.

"I don't think you want me to do that, Kavanaugh. If I did, Rodney just might beat you with it," John drawled, and with a look of disgust, Kavanaugh stormed out of the lab.

"Sorry about that, Colonel. I just wish I knew whose ass he kissed to get on this team, so I could go above their head and get him recalled."

John grinned. "No big deal, Rodney. Are we still on for Doctor Who tonight?"

Doctor Who? They had already watched all of the episodes of - oh, yeah. "Yes, I believe so. The flooding is under control, and I think the lab can spare me for a while. Nine, my quarters?"

The smile became slyer, and Rodney felt it like a blow to the stomach. John was planning something. "Nah. Why don't we make it my room tonight? Just bring your laptop. I've got everything else."

Rodney found himself nodding. "Sure. Okay. See you then."

John headed back out of the lab, leaving Rodney to his thoughts about what "everything else" could mean.

***

John's door slid open as he approached, and Rodney rolled his eyes. John was showing off again - telling Atlantis who to look for. If Rodney was a bigger man, he wouldn't let it make him jealous, but he wasn't and it did.

"Hey. I've got - " But he was cut off by John slamming him back into the door that had closed at his back. Before he could ask what had gotten into him, John was wrapped around him, his mouth plundering Rodney's.

The kiss was deep and forceful, and Rodney practically melted from it. It was everything that he'd wanted and it was over far too soon.

"God, I've missed you," John said, face buried in his neck.

"I've - ah - I've missed you too. It's only been three days, though, not a month..."

"Doesn't matter. Just knowing you were so close and that I couldn't touch you was too much." John's hands were wandering under his shirt, one warm and large against his back, the other sliding up his stomach to his chest. "I want you."

"You've got me. Any way you want me." Rodney couldn't control his voice, which dropped to a husky whisper. Maybe... maybe...

John pulled back enough to look him in the face. "Do you mean that? _Any_ way?"

Rodney swallowed and took a deep breath. He wanted to throw himself to his knees, but he wasn't going to. Yet. "Anything."

"Can we get naked now?" John was plastered up against him, and it was phrased as a question, but Rodney couldn't help the immediate obedience that had him struggling out of his jacket without dislodging John.

John seemed to pick up something of his mood, and pulled back, watching silently as Rodney shed his clothes. He made no effort to hide just how hard he was, folding his hands behind his back when he was done so that John could look his fill.

He did, for what felt like a long time, then leaned forward and kissed Rodney again, softly. Lips and tongue traced a wet path from Rodney's chin to his ear, and then John whispered in his ear. "Suck me?"

Rodney couldn't help the soft sound that he made, any more than he could resist folding up so that he sunk to his knees. Hands shaking just a little, he reached out and undid John's jean, tugging them open.

John's cock was like him - long and lean - and he was hard and wet at the tip. Rodney leaned forward and sucked the tip of it into his mouth, luxuriating in the taste of bitter salt. John's hands came up and tangled into his hair and Rodney moaned, taking as much of John's cock as he could.

It took a little effort, because the angle was off, but he eventually managed to take John all the way down to the base of his cock, feeling the head lodged in his throat, nose buried in his pubic hair. And then he just stopped, hoping against hope...

John's hips bucked, just a little. _Come on, John. I'm offering. Take it._ When Rodney still didn't move, John pulled back a little, then cautiously thrust forward again. Rodney groaned, knowing that the vibration would drive John crazy, and it worked.

One of John's hands stayed in Rodney's hair, the other coming to rest on his cheek, as John carefully fucked Rodney's mouth. Rodney held still, using his tongue on whatever part of John's cock he could reach, _wanting_ this so very badly.

By the time John came to a stop, Rodney was starting to get lost in his own head, nothing playing but white noise. He was lost enough that when John pulled out, shuddering, Rodney chased after his cock with his mouth, whining high in his throat.

"Shh, Rodney. We're not done yet. Go get on the bed." Trying to stay in that place, Rodney didn't say anything, just climbed to his feet and walked over to the bed, crawling up and to the center. He stayed there, kneeling, as he listened to John shedding his own clothes and walked over.

John came up behind him, wrapping an arm around his stomach and pulling him back so that he was practically sitting on John's lap. "God, you're beautiful like this."

Rodney closed his eyes, leaning his head back and nuzzling at John's chin. It felt good, even if he was so hard he ached. He wasn't having to _think_ and that's what he needed.

"I want to fuck you," John said softly, "On your back. Do you want that?" Nodding dreamily, Rodney moved to shift, only to be surprised when John held him still. "I need you to answer me. Do you want that?"

It took Rodney a minute to get his brains together enough to formulate words. There was something more here than just the words, and Rodney couldn't see all. "Yeah. I want it - you - so badly, John."

"Good." John kissed his ear, his cheek, his neck, and then released him. "Turn over for me, Rodney."

Lying down on his back was the easiest thing ever, and Rodney spread his legs wide, watching with lustful eyes as John grabbed the lube out of the drawer. "I'm going to fuck you, Rodney. Just like this - no fingers, just me, right now. Tell me no if you don't want it."

Saying no wasn't even in the realm of things Rodney wanted to say. He _wanted_ that burn, wanted it hard and fast. He wanted to know that he _mattered_.

"Fuck, yes. I want it." Canting his hips up, Rodney reached down to grab his dick, only to have his hand smacked away by John.

"Don't touch that. It's mine." And then John was lifting one of Rodney's legs over his shoulder, wrapping the other around his waist, leaning forward. Rodney felt broad pressure, and then burn as the head of John's cock slipped inside.

John didn't stop, just pressing home in one long push, leaving Rodney gasping for air that was being pushed out of his lungs. All of his words deserted him, leaving Rodney groaning and hoping that John knew he meant not to wait.

And he did, because John didn't give him any time to adjust, starting to move almost immediately. "You're mine, Rodney. All of you, aren't you?"

"Yeah, fuck, yeah... yours..." Rodney panted, loving the burn that morphed to pleasure. "I... I..."

"You what, Rodney?" But Rodney couldn't remember, arching his back and tipping his hips even further, trying to get John as deep as he could. He could feel John's cock rubbing over that little spot on every stroke, and he couldn't - wouldn't - hide how it made him feel.

"God, you're tight. So fucking tight and perfect," John said, moving inside him slowly. John's hand came up between them and wrapped around Rodney's cock, jerking him slowly in time with the strokes that pressed in all the best places. "Hold it for me, Rodney. Don't come..."

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes till they jerked open at that. But... How... "O-okay..." was all he managed before biting his lip and starting to recite pi in his head to hold off his imminent orgasm.

_3.1415926535897_ He only got as far as the thirteenth digit when he couldn't stand it any more. "Please, John... Please. I need it. Need to come..."

But John just shifted his hand down and grabbed him by the base of the cock, holding him tight. "Not yet." He never stopped moving inside of Rodney, and he wanted to cry, to scream with how good it felt.

Rodney couldn't remember the last time he felt this out of control. Pinned under John's weight, not even able to come with John's hand pinching him off tight. He couldn't move to force John's hand. All he could do was lie there and take it.

And beg. He could beg. "Please, John. At least... at least fuck me harder. Please? Oh, god, I'll do anything you want..."

John's hand started moving again, even gentler than before. "I know you'll do anything for me, Rodney. What I want for you to do is what you're already doing. Just let me fuck you, let me do for you."

Rodney whimpered and twisted his hips. John moaned and sped up slightly, leaning further over Rodney to hold him in place by virtue of his own weight. Cracks were starting to show in John's composure, as his breathing quickened, as his pace sped up. Rodney lifted his hands to John's shoulders and felt the twitching of the muscles under the skin, and knew what holding back like this was costing him.

But he couldn't bring himself to care. For once he was getting what he wanted - that feeling of being taken. "Anything, John."

John groaned, once, loudly, and then slammed into him. It was all Rodney could do not to come right that second, but somehow he managed it. Over and over, John slammed into him, his hips leaving bruises on Rodney's ass.

Then, with another groan, he came. Rodney could feel the hot liquid feel of his come filling him, and he bit his lip again, tasting blood this time. He'd promised anything, and if John wanted to leave him like this - hard and aching and dripping precome - he'd take it.

But John didn't even pause long enough to catch his breath before he'd pulled out, sliding down Rodney's body. Two fingers slid into him just as John looked up at him, said, "Now," and then swallowed his cock.

Rodney came with a shout, and promptly passed out.

When he came back to himself, he found John propped up on an elbow, smiling and drawing on his skin with his finger. "I take it that was okay, then?"

"More than okay." Rodney grinned, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while.

But the smile turned serious on John's face. "I wasn't sure that it was going to be enough. I know you wanted more, but..." his voice trailed off.

"You knew?" Rodney's voice cracked. "I mean, you knew? How? Wait. Don't tell me. I'm that obvious?"

"Breathe, Rodney. Yeah, I figured it out. Eventually I catch on to things, you know. But you didn't answer my question. Was it enough?"

Rodney couldn't help nodding like his head was going to rock right off his neck. "I just need... to not be in control for a while, you know? Spending some time when all I have to think about is doing what you want sounds like heaven to me. I don't need a big scene or anything."

That brought the smile back to John's face. "Anything I want, hmm?"

Bopping John over the head with the pillow, Rodney groaned. "I've created a monster."


End file.
